Amanda Script
Amanda Script is a 17-year-old member of the Brains Group. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Amanda Cassie Script was born on May 12 to Lillie and Jay Script. Both Cassie and Jay were scientists for WICKED. They were barely ever home due to their work. Amanda was always left in the care of nannies or babysitters instead of her parents. When she entered school, Amanda was always very bright and smart in her studies. She loved learning new things and made lots of friends. Amanda was always sweet and loyal towards her friends. There wasn't a single person who disliked Amanda. One day, however, when Amanda was around 7 or 8, a strange man knocked on the door of Amanda's home. The man delivered news that both Cassie and Jay had been assassinated that day while working. Amanda was small, so she didn't understand, but she was taken by the man to be safely kept. The man never revealed his name to her, nor was he home much, but Amanda made her way through life. She would go to school, come home, make herself dinner, then go to bed. She was still put up a happy act at school, but she was lonely at home without the nannies to take care of her. When she was 11, the man came home one day and told her that she needed to help him with a "project" he was doing. He took her to a lab, knocked her out, and Amanda woke up in an elevator without any knowledge to prior events. After the elevator reached the destination, Amanda was forced to take a test to prove how smart you were. Amanda did very well on the test, and she was sorted into the Brains Group. Amanda was accepted there, and she made many friends. She's dying to know what's outside of the maze, but she's also slightly scared. Personality Amanda is very sweet and caring. She's loyal to all of her friends and always listens to them. She loves learning about new things and is always very curious. Amanda can sometimes be vulnerable because of her sweetness and compassion, but she's never ignorant. She tries to not take the "little things" in life for granted. Amanda is always willing to stand up for her friends and when the time comes, she isn't afraid to fight. She can be a bit of a bookworm, and when she sees a book (a bit of a rarity in the Glade) she yearns to read it. Appearance Amanda has shiny, dark hair and dark brown eyes. She's very tall, being 5'9, and has a slight tan. Alliances *None yet! Enemies *None yet! Abilities/Traits/Occupation *Amanda is a part of the Brains Group. *Amanda is very curious. *Amanda tries not to take the little things in life for granted. *Amanda is very loyal. *Amanda is very smart. *Amanda can be a bit of a bookworm. Gallery Amanda2.jpg Amanda3.jpg Amanda4.jpg Amanda5.jpg Amanda6.jpg Amanda7.jpg Amanda8.jpg Amanda9.jpg Category:Brains Group Member Category:Female Category:Seventeen Category:LivvyLove17 Category:American